


Home is Somewhere Out There

by theburninghollytree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk i’m here for fixing broken pasts, riot can they be nice to one another again, with just a touch of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburninghollytree/pseuds/theburninghollytree
Summary: “But he was back for a reason even he couldn’t really understand. His heart, his head willed him to do so for some unknown reason.”
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 36





	Home is Somewhere Out There

**Author's Note:**

> i love them a lot thank u

Piltover looked horrid at night. 

Granted, Viktor thought it always looked horrid. Too bright, too happy, too  _ fake _ . Always judging, ever hiding something beneath the surface. But he was back for a reason even he couldn’t really understand. His heart, his head willed him to do so for some unknown reason. 

His feet carried him without his permission.

And so he reached a door.

His cloak was over his head like a hood, usual wiry hair concealed beneath the cloth that blended into the night. He clutched it close to the augments near his face and he wore a glove around his augmented hand. No need to attract useless attention.

He knocked quietly at the door, free hand still gripping his cloak.

He took a deep breath, accepting the non response.

He turned to leave, but the door let in light to the otherwise midnight street. But a woman answered the door, relatively young but still had the eyes of someone who had years of experience.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was headstrong, but soft.

“I’m looking for…” What was he looking for? Someone to talk to? Reconciliation? Another battle, resulting in more hurt than the last time?

Did he even know Viktor was still alive?

“I’m looking for Jayce. Giopara?” He put on his best fake Piltovan accent, trying his best to conceal his face just in case the woman knew who he was.

“He doesn’t accept any reporters. Not at this hour, not when everyone’s sleeping.”

“I’m not… look child, tell him an old friend would like to speak with him. A friend from the Academy. I’d like to talk to him about a few things.”

The woman peered curiously at him for a moment, then shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She replied, and waved a hand to beckon him in.

“Never thought he’d have a receptionist.” He commented dryly, a low growl rumbling in his voice.

Piltovans. Too high end.

“I’m an apprentice, thank you.” She bickered back, flicking at his cloak. He batted her intrusive hand away. “I help him with things occasionally.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Aramethine.”

“Nice name.”

She nodded at him in acknowledgment, then pointed towards a closed door.

“He should be in there, that’s his lab. If he’s not he’s probably dead asleep.”

“Thank you.”

“Yup.” She turned and walked away. “I’m heading out, so walk yourself out, weird guy.”

Viktor didn’t think she heard his reply in turn.

He stared at the door, a million thoughts screaming in his head to turn back, to yell, to burst down the door and cry at Jayce for everything that’s happened. Apologize, grow more angry, all the outcomes shoving to the forefront at the same time, exhausted yet barely moving.

His hand twisted at the handle and he brought himself in.

Jayce was still sitting at a desk, fiddling with some mechanism. He was hunched over, mumbling nonsense to himself. Viktor remembered when he did that back at the academy. It was slightly comforting to know he hadn’t changed since those times. Perhaps a change to go back to that.

“Jayce.” His voice broke the otherwise quiet, still a slightly broken Piltovan accent. Jayce didn’t turn, but tapped his foot it realization of the voice behind him.

“Can I help you?” He asked. “Why’d Aramentine let you in?”

“I wanted to speak with you about a few things.”

“Not doing interviews.”

“No, I’m not a reporter or anything of the sort. I just remember you from the academy.”

Jayce paused for a moment at that, lifting his head up but still not turning around. Viktor drew a step closer.

“What do you want?” 

“I feel like you should know a few things.”

“Such as?”

Another step, a deep breath. He thought his next words carefully.

“Do you remember the Zaunite?”

“Viktor, yea.” He said, almost too quickly for it to be of spite. “Why are you asking.”

“I have reason to believe he’s in Piltover again.”

This time Jayce fully paused, still not turned, tapping his fingers to his desk and muttering something incoherent. “What did you hear?”

“...he’s looking for you.”  _ I’m looking for you. And i’ve found you. And now I don’t know what to say.  _

“Why? Does he want to murder me again?”

“Nothing of the sort! I mean, uh, I think he seems… tame. I don’t… I don’t know what happened between the both of you but I remember you both being inseparable at one point. Refused to work with anyone but each other.”

_ I miss that. _

“Not anymore.”

“Well that’s obvious, but…” 

_ Please come back to me. I needed to go back but I want to see you again. _

“But I think he misses you.”

Another step.

He was over Jayce’s shoulder, looking down at the device he was working on.

“The wires are mixed up.” Viktor noted.

“The wires are fine.”

“Does the device work?”

“It works enough.” He pouts. Viktor let out a soft laugh.

_ Please don’t change. _

“Take this and switch that one. Remove the bolts on the left side and let the spire loop around instead of in it.”

“But then it won’t look as nice.”

“Would you rather it be functional or flashy?”

“For someone who says he knows about Viktor you sure are sounding like him.”

He rested an elbow on Jayce’s shoulder, giving a slight smile.

“I’m afraid to shatter your expectations.” He grew tired of the fake speech, and removed the hood of his cloak. “But it looks like you’re still too dense to realize anything.”

“You-“

“Some things will never change.”

Jayce shoved Viktor’s arm off of him and his eyes went from Viktor’s smug expression to his hammer leaning on the wall.

“The weapon’s not necessary. I don’t want to fight, and I know you don’t want to either.”

“Then why are you here.”

“I’m tired of acting like children.” 

Jayce narrowed his eyes. Viktor sighed.

“This cat and mouse we’re at. You’re tired, I’m tired. The past is in the past. we cannot change our mistakes. It is our future and our actions now that define us.” He held out his hand towards Jayce, eyes sad but exhausted. “We can either end this pointless feud between us, or continue to dwell on things that we can never change.”

“Did you miss Piltover?” Jayce blurted out.

“No. Never. A few things, perhaps a few people. But this place was never my own.”

“Did you miss me?”

Viktor paused, and thought for a moment.

_ More than I can say _ .

“Maybe a little bit.”

“You haven't changed either, that’s Viktor speak for definitely.”

He looked at Viktor quietly, then pulled him into a tight embrace.

Viktor let him do, sinking into the feeling and closing his eyes.

“Was Zaun ever your home, either?”

“At one point, it was. I don’t know what I consider my place anymore.”

Jayce’s arms around him tightened.

“This can be your home.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! uwu
> 
> have a good day/night and now i need to sleep


End file.
